Why don't you kiss her?
by lupsss
Summary: Danny has finally got over his cluelessness and is suffering because Sam is not by her side,but how could he tell her that she love her and probably ruin their friendship forever what will happen? I do not own DP or the song "Why don't you kiss her" by Jesse McCartney! R&R!songfic!DxS DxJ brother-sister bond!


**Summary: Danny has finally got over his cluelessness and is suffering because Sam is not by her side,but how could he tell her that she love her and probably ruin their friendship forever what will happen? I do not own DP or the song "Why don't you kiss her" by Jesse McCartney! R&R!songfic!DxS DxJ brother-sister bond!**

Jazz was on her room when she heard something on her brother's room. Jazz full of curiosity went to see what was happening inside, she knew it was some kind of invading the personal space of her brother, but she couldn't avoid it, she was worried about her brother.

Jazz walked outside her room and up to Danny's door that was slightly opened. She peeked from the door and saw her brother, Danny, on his bed very sad and many paper balls around his bed.

Jazz shook her head, her brother was going through a hard life; he saved the town from ghosts, go to school and also trough the problems of every teenager. Jazz knew that mostly of it was caused by someone she knew by heart and was Danny's best female friend since second grade: Sam Manson.

Jazz remembered how the other day she wanted to help Danny, so she made him talk about his problems. Danny at first said that he would never do something like that, but Maddie said that they needed some Sister-Brother time so he had to do it.

He said that he was under a lot of pressure and that nothing more was going through his life. Suddenly the phone rang and Jazz answered it, it was Sam and she seemed in a hurry to talk to Danny. She told her to wait a moment, and when she mentioned Sam's name to Danny he had a very worried expression in his face and also his eyes went wide.

Jazz handed him the phone and then Danny and Sam talked. After a few minutes Danny hung up, and went up to his room. Jazz followed him and then she went inside his room too.

When the two were alone Jazz insisted that he had to talk about his feelings or problems to someone so they could help him, that everyone needs help even if they don't want it.

Danny sighed and then he told her about what happened on the school and also what he felt for Sam. Jazz was surprised about how much he loved her, he was going through some hard time trying to tell her his feelings, but he was scared. Jazz asked him why and he said that he didn´t want to ruin their friendship because some grong feelings. He was afraid about if she should turn away and left him without that friendship that he treasured. Also that he had seen how she looked at some of the guys but he didn't want to see her with anyone else if it wasn't him. The most important thing that he said was that he didn't want to lose her, because he would be lost without her.

Jazz smiled and then tried to comfort her brother. She told him that there was no reason to be scared, that Sam would never left him because of something that he felt, that Sam was a great girl and knew him since second grade and she would never do something like that.

After some time Jazz managed to make her brother feel better. Jazz left the room but not without a thank you from her brother, now she knew why he was always so sad and melodramatic when Sam's name came into the conversation.

Jazz wanted to tell her brother that Sam would love him in return because she knew that she loved her, but she had promised Sam that she would never say anything about that to Danny.

To Jazz, seeing her brother so broken, and she couldn't help him made her feel very sad. Jazz had already told him that he could express his feelings trough the music. Danny put that idea into practice, and soon he could already play guitar very well.

Jazz saw how Danny took out the guitar from his secret spot and started playing some song that he had wrote for Sam or to say his feelings out loud without anyone noticing. She smiled and then turned away to left him alone.

In her room Jazz had an idea, a very risky idea, but her brother's happiness was worth it.

She took out her phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam?...It's Jazz…could you please come as fast as you can here?...It's about Danny…OK, bye"

Jazz waited in the front door until she saw how Sam ran in the direction of the house. Jazz let her in.

"What happened to Danny?" Sam asked, her voice full of worry.

"He's upstairs in his room, playing guitar. Don't knock and listen to what is he singing" Jazz said

Sam slowly nodded, not understanding exactly why Jazz had made her came to hear Danny sing.

Sam went upstairs and then heard the music. Sam walked up to Danny's room and then from the little space he left between the door and the wall how he was writing and mumbling something. He stopped playing guitar, he erased some phrase and then he restarted playing the song…

When it started Sam loved the sound of it, it was nothing like Evanescence, but it was very beautiful…

_Were the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my head_

Sam smiled knowing that it was true…

_But lately something's change_

_As I lie awake in my bed _

_A voice here inside my head _

_Softly says_

Sam put more interest in this part of the song, she wanted to know what was next…

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know if you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

Sam amazed by how much of truth that song contained, and how she had been as clueless as Danny…

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move,_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

Sam nodded knowing how the feelings were, she had felt them too…

_And every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

Sam had felt the same way about Danny since eighth grade, and now there he was telling that he felt the same for her…for her…it was a dream come true…

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know if you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would she say?_

"_**I would say I love you" **_Sam thought

_I wonder, would she just turn away_

"Never in my life Danny" Sam whispered "I would never do that"…

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

Sam smiled and nodded…

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking my self_

_Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know if you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her…?_

When the song ended Sam went inside Danny's room, surprising Danny.

"Sam!" he shouted "What a surprise"

Sam looked at him very concerned. Danny avoided her eyes, scratched the back of his head in sign of nervousness.

"Umm…How long have you been here?" Danny asked

"Long enough" Sam said and sat on Danny's bed "Why you didn't tell me?"

Danny then sighed and took a seat beside Sam. Danny put his hands on each leg, lower his head and trying not to see Sam he spoke

"I didn't want to tell you because…I was afraid of what would happen to our friendship. I don't want to lose you Sam, I can't imagine my life without you, and I would be devastated if that ever happens"

Sam smiled and then put one of her hands on Danny's right hand, making him look at her surprised.

"Danny" Sam said in a soft voice "I'll be sincere with you"

Danny looked away, waiting for the rejection. Sam moved her hand up to his cheek and made him look at her.

"Danny, I would never turn you down, or leave you. You're the best thing that happened in my life, and I would never change all that we've been through; not even for the immortality. And you know why?"

Danny didn't look at her and answered…

"Because we're best friends"

Sam at this moment smiled, she knew Danny was clueless but that was just stupid.

"No" Sam said "I would never change anything in you Danny. I would never get rid of your powers, I would never change anything of you and I would never change the fact that I feel something more than friendship for you"

Danny looked at Sam into the eyes and then both of them got caught in the moment.

Danny got lost in Sam's amethyst eyes, he moved one of his hands to Sam's cheek, he slowly started leaning closer to her and while doing so he started closing his eyes.

Sam felt how Danny's hand was on her cheek, she got lost in his eyes, closed her eyes and slowly she leaned forward.

In an instant, their lips met and both teens feel like they were the only ones on the world. They felt like flying in heaven. They intertwined their hands and kept kissing.

Minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades, ages, could have passed and neither one of them could have notice it because they were too lost in each other to pay attention to the world that surrounded them.

Unfortunately humans need something called oxygen to live and breathe, so they had to separate.

When they tear apart, they rested their foreheads in each other. They keep staring at their eyes and smiling.

"I love you" both of them said at the same time.

Danny chuckled and Sam giggled. Soon both of them started a make out session.

Downstairs, Jazz smiled knowing that her plan had worked and now both teens were together.

Jazz took her phone and called someone…

"Tucker…I think you owe me" Jazz said while an evil grin was on her lips.

**AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! **

**LOL! I had a little of inspiration while listening to that song, so I thought "Why not?" and then the song why not popped into the page…and I 'll admit that it was great, but still scary.**

**Now please write a review and also if my teacher of "Quimica" is reading this fic…. HI!**

**LOL! ;)**

**So please let me know if you loved, liked or hated my story…let me know!**

**LUPSSS OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
